Solo
by Mimiti23
Summary: Ahora que admitio su amor... Parece que tampoco pueden estar juntos Mi primer Lemon! Si no quieren leer váyanse a la... chiste chiste! Una oportunidad :D?


**Hello my friens! :D?**

Wow, mucho tiempo no?, como están que hay de sus vidas?

Nuevo perro?

Se volvieron presidentes?

Vieron un alien?

Le sacaron una foto?

Les molesta mis preguntas? (^^')7

En fin xD, Tuve esta pequeña idea y quise subirla para compensar un poco lo que pasa con las otras novelas (Estoy escribiendo cada vez que se me ocurre algo ;_;)

Mmmm… Es mi primer lemmon, sean buenos con él y conmigo * **/** *

Nota: Es un universo paralelo (Muuuuuuuuuy paralelo xD) en el que Ritsu acepta sus sentimientos por Takano y salen y blablabla *tira flores por la boca*

Y ADVERTENCIA!: Un posible Ritsu sentimental y amoroso… además de lo otro *Carita pervertida*

Enjoy

* * *

...

-Onodera…-lo llamo su jefe, el nombrado volteo-… Adelántate al departamento, tengo una reunión-quito su vista del manuscrito en sus manos para mirar a su pareja.

-De nuevo…-murmuro el otro con el semblante oscurecido. Ya no había nadie en la oficina, y él había terminado su trabajo hace una hora atrás pero se quedaba hasta tarde esperando a su… novio. Este alcanzo a escuchar su murmullo y se levanto apresando al castaño entre sus brazos.

-Prometo que no llegare muy tarde…-dijo mientras el otro se abrazaba a su pecho. Soltó un bufido al escucharlo.

-No digas eso, sabes que llegaras de madrugada…-lo miro apoyando su barbilla en el torso más grande-… ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vamos juntos?-fue pregunta pero sabía muy bien la respuesta: casi dos semanas.

Hacía dos meses que se le confesó por fin al mayor; estaba en una cena familiar, donde su madre dijo a los invitados que pediría la mano de An-chan cosa que él no sabía. Lo lamentaba por el mal momento que le hizo pasar a su amiga de la infancia pero no podía llegar a ese punto. Había corrido lejos de ellos y se dirigió a su departamento; o al que se encontraba al lado. Golpeo la puerta hasta que sus manos dolieron; el mayor lo recibió asustado pero no se negó a los besos que le exigió. Al terminar de besarse simplemente lo soltó, soltó aquellas palabras que se guardaba desde hace tanto. Siendo correspondidas de inmediato.

Volviendo al presente.

-Lo siento…-le susurro el mayor contra su oído, causándole un estremecimiento-Prometo recompensarte…

-No te preocupes…-se paró de puntas para alcanzar los labios ajenos, solo un leve rose que mataba las dudas que le querían surgir. Al separarse vio al editor con los ojos cerrados-… Te veo en casa-sin más se soltó del agarre, tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lugar. No sin antes que el mayor hablara.

-Te amo

-Yo también…-corrió fuera sintiendo sus mejillas arder y no vio la sonrisa del editor.

Había llegado treinta minutos atrás al departamento del más alto. No vivían juntos pero su jefe le había dado una copia de su apartamento para que entrara cuando quisiera. Ahora se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una taza de café esperando al más alto, casi siempre cuando el otro llegaba él ya estaba dormido pero tenia ánimos para esperarlo esa noche.

Lo admitía; se sentía solo sin el mayor a su lado.

Había aceptado su amor por él, se lo había confesado, y lo había aceptado. Pero ahora el trabajo lo mantenía lejos de él.

Y tenia pesadillas por ello; pesadillas que incluían siempre al amor de su vida.

Soñaba que quizás tenía un accidente.

Que lo engañaba con alguien, quizás con una mujer hermosa.

O que Yokozawa-san lograba arrebatárselo.

Una lagrima se le escapo sin saberlo. Se sentía solo y pequeño. Creía que ahora que no era tan inocente como en la secundaria no sentiría tanta dependencia de su "sempai" pero ahora era peor, si lo dejaba de querer o se alejaban uno del otro quizás no volvería a ser el mismo de nuevo. Seguramente se rompería y nunca más podría superarlo.

Camino perdido en sus pensamientos hasta el cuarto, se cambiaría para estar más cómodo. Tenía varias prendas en la casa ajena por alguna emergencia, incluyendo un piyama. Abrió la puerta y entro pero no se molesto en prender la luz, la que venía de la calle era suficiente, después de todo sabia donde estaba cada cosa. Tomo toda la ropa y le dejo sobre la cama. Comenzó sacándose la camisa blanca a rayas dejando expuesta su lechosa piel, luego con sus pantalones y zapatos hasta que estuvo únicamente en bóxer de color azul oscuro.

Tomo la remera que usaría pero algo más le llamo la atención. Sobre la cama estaba el suéter que Takano había usado para dormir la noche anterior, ya que hacia frio. Sus manos dejaron la prenda y tomo la de su amante, sin poder evitarlo la acerco a su cuerpo, sintiendo su textura y recibiendo el olor que desprendía; era el aroma de Takano, una mezcla de su propio olor con tabaco. La sostuvo un poco mas sintiendo un poco menos de soledad, estaba por dejarla y vestirse pero tuvo una idea.

 _Qué tal si…_

Sin esperar mucho, se metió dentro de la prenda.

Le quedaba grande, muy grande. El cuello dejaba casi sus hombros al aire y le llagaba hasta mitad del muslo, cubriendo su trasero lo necesario solamente.

Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es una monada; estaba descalzo, su cabello se revolvió un poco al sacar y ponerse la ropa y el suéter le quedaba grande, sus manos apenas se veían en los puños. Decidió recostarse un rato hasta que llegara el mayor. Apoyo su cabeza en su almohada y se quedo quieto, sus ganas de llorar volvieron con el olor de Masamune. Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba, tanto en el día como en la noche.

Estaban todo el día trabajando y usualmente se gritaban, aunque no influenciara en su relación personal. Y en la noche siempre llegaba cuando se encontraba dormido, lo abrazaba y caía en los brazos de Morfeo. Había veces que ni siquiera lo abrazaba y se tiraba a su lado solamente. Se sentía solo. Se sonrojo por su próximo pensamiento.

 _Quería hacer el amor con Takano de nuevo._

Quería sentirlo de nuevo.

" _Onodera…"_

Oyó su voz en sus oídos, como si estuviera susurrándole en ese momento las palabras.

" _Ritsu…"_

Se hizo bolita sobre el colchón, abrazándose.

" _Te amo…"_

Estaba comenzando a jadear, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus ojos se aguaron. Dejo de rodearse con sus brazos y paso una mano por su cintura, estremeciéndose por su propio tacto… imaginando que era la mano de alguien más.

" _No te niegues…"_

Su mano inevitablemente comenzó a viajar hacia su zona baja, paseándose sobre su ropa interior. Soltó un jadeo involuntario. Casi podía escuchar la risa de su amante ante sus reacciones. Se coloco boca arriba, dejando sus piernas flexionadas haciendo que el suéter se levantara hasta sus caderas, dejando ver su bóxer, y la semi erección que se presentaba en ellos. No aguando mucho, rememoro sus momentos de pasión con el editor haciendo que su miembro se levantase. Llevo una mano hasta este para empezar a tocarse, mientras que la otra estaba en su boca callando los débiles sonidos que se escapaban. Estaba algo… necesitado.

" _Onodera…"_

La voz del mayor aunque era imaginaria hacía estragos en sensaciones. Apretó un poco su miembro sobre la tela soltando el primer gemido fuerte, no aguantaba más. Metió su mano entre la tela y cuerpo comenzando a mover su mano algo lento pero con fuerza. Quería a su amante aquí con él.

-Ah…Ahh…-jadeaba sin poder controlarse. Comenzó a mover su mano más aprisa, y dejo una ocupándose de la punta-… Ta-Takano…san…-el nombre salió de entre sus labios que ahora mordía, sus dos manos estaban pendiente de su erección. Cambio de posición al no sentirse del todo cómodo. Giro sobre el colchón colocando su rostro contra la blanca almohada y sus rodillas sobre la cama, dejando su trasero en el aire. Dejo el peso de su torso en sus hombros y tomo su pene con ambas manos-… Ah…Ah-h…-sus jadeos se volvían gemidos cada vez más rápido pero no podía llegar a su orgasmo algo le faltaba-Takano…-suspiro sintiendo sus propias caricias, imaginándose las manos de su amante, _de su Takano-san_. Estaba desesperado e imaginándose al mayor recordó algo.

Sintiendo su rostro arder más que antes, alejo una mano de su miembro y la guió a su cara, siendo su boca el objetivo. Entre abrió un poco sus labios y metió dos dedos en su boca. Tenía solo la punta de ambos en su boca pero los introdujo más, cuando tuvo ambos dedos completamente en su boca comenzó a sacarlos y meterlos llenándolos de saliva, empezó a gemir más alto aunque los sonidos eran opacados por sus dedos. Los abrió dentro de su cavidad bucal pasando su lengua entre ellos. En ningún momento dejo de masturbarse, su mano se movía con más insistencia y sus dedos iban cada vez más rápido. Pero se detuvo, no quería terminar así.

Saco los dedos de su boca, viendo como escurría un poco de saliva por ellos. Su ropa interior estaba a la altura de sus rodillas siendo aplastada por estas y la prenda del moreno estaba subida hasta su cintura y se enrollaba en esta. Su mano paso debajo de su cuerpo y fue hasta su trasero tanteando un poco hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Abrió la boca dejando salir un poco de aliento; estaba frotando sus dedos contra la abertura entre sus nalgas y la sensación era delirante.

 _"Ritsu..."_

 _"Relájate..."_

De nuevo la voz del azabache hacia presencia dominándolo en el placer. Frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los dientes metió un dedo con su saliva en su entrada. Cuando estaba completamente dentro dejo salir el aire contenido. Su mano derecha siguió masturbando su miembro y la izquierda se comenzó a moverse dentro de él. La sensación era nueva, ya que nunca había hecho eso por sí solo. Pronto se encontraba gimiendo como loco mientras una mano se encargaba de masturbar su miembro y la otra estimular su otra parte erógena. Cuando el placer era mucho prosiguió con el otro dedo, que se metió en el sin mucho problema gracias a la lubricación de su saliva. Era un desastre de emociones en su interior. Estaba cerca de llegar a su orgasmo pero de cierto modo lo sentía vacío. Cuando estaba por llegar ocurrió algo inesperado…

…La luz se encendió. Y su amante entro al cuarto.

Abrió los ojos de tope deteniendo todo movimiento. Pero sus manos seguían donde estaban desde hace mucho. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no miró a la puerta. Estaba avergonzado, Takano lo estaba viendo haciendo tal cosa, y estaba seguro que en esa posición podía ver algunas partes que ni él llegaba a visualizar. Con cuidado y muy lento, como si cuidara cada movimiento, saco sus dedos de su interior dejando escapar un jadeo y dejo su erección de lado. Lentamente se sentó en la cama, tratando de taparse con la prenda del moreno. Cuando hubo recuperado un poco de orgullo levanto la mirada hacia su pareja.

El azabache estaba de pie, aun con la mano sobre el interruptor y en la otra su maletín. Su expresión era seria pero la sorpresa estaba presente en sus ojos; definitivamente no esperaba encontrarse con tal escena.

No dijo una palabra, comenzó a sacarse el abrigo. Onodera volvió a agachar la mirada, la vergüenza había vuelto y no se atrevía a mirar al otro. Después de escuchar el susurro de la ropa al caer, sintió como tomaban su mentón y levantaban su cara. Los ojos entre marrones y miel chocaron con verdes propios.

-Me hubieras esperado…-sin más beso sus labios siendo correspondido al instante.

El más bajo enredo sus brazos en el pálido cuello y este enredo los suyos en la cintura del menudo cuerpo levantándolo un poco. El beso se tornaba cada vez más necesitado, mordió el labio de Ritsu haciendo que jadeara y al entreabrir su boca metió su lengua en la boca ajena, comenzando con la erótica danza. Se separaron por falta de aire y mientras recuperaban el aire el mayor lo empujo sobre la cama, colocándose sobre su cuerpo. Observo su rostro por unos segundos, admirando cada rasgo y el sonrojo leve que tenía en las mejillas.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué estabas haciendo eso…?-preguntó pasando sus manos por debajo de la prenda, acariciando los costados del torso más chico.

-Y-Yo…-no le podía responder; mas que vergüenza era porque no le salían las palabras.

-¿Tu que…?-sus manos bajaron hasta las piernas descubiertas de su amante. Este jadeo como respuesta.

-Y-Yo no…-intentó negar lo obvio.

-¿No que…?-su sonrisa apareció-¿Me vas a decir que no estabas haciendo algo… con esto?-una de sus manos se deslizo por su muslo hasta el lugar donde sus dedos estaban antes, pasando dos de los propios superficialmente. El cuerpo de Onodera se removió bajo sus caricias-¿O aquí…?-la misma mano se movió hasta su-renovada-erección acariciándola de arriba abajo, presionando el falo causando que ahora gemidos salgan de la boca del novato.

-N-No… Tak-kano-san…-cerro sus ojos fuertemente sintiendo aún más las caricias que estaban mandando el poco autocontrol que había recuperado.

-Creo que ya jugaste bastante…-se inclinó susurrándole al oído-…Que te parece, si nos dejamos de vueltas-y devoró sus labios de nuevo.

Sus bocas estaban rojas y calientes, Onodera se sostenía del cuello del más alto, enredando sus dedos en el oscuro cabello tirando de él cada tanto a sabiendas que esto volvía loco a su novio. El otro no desaprovecho la oportunidad, se sostuvo con una mano y con la otra quito el cinturón y bajo sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior, soltando un jadeo en medio del beso al sentir su miembro liberado de la erección, que estaba comenzando a dolerle. Una vez termino, condujo su mano hasta la entrada del muchacho frotando un dedo por encima de ella haciendo que el menor corriera la cara para dejar escapar un gemido ahogado. Siguió con esa acción mientras su boca se dirigía a sus pezones, para morderlos aun sobre la tela, escuchando unos deliciosos gemidos.

-¿Me quieres…?-pregunto introduciendo un dedo en la entrada del menor, que aún estaba húmeda por el trato que le dio Ritsu. Gimió agudamente al sentir el dedo del moreno entrar y salir de su entrada. Asintió mientras volvía a besarlo.

-Te amo…-le respondió mirándolo a los ojos y tomaba su cara con ambas manos, su rostro estaba rojo como una manzana y su respiración era irregular-… Te extrañe tanto…

-Yo igual…-lo beso profundamente siendo correspondido de inmediato-… No puedo esperar mucho…-lo miro a los ojos-… ¿Podrías hacer algo…?-su sonrisa le causo un escalofrió al menor.

-¿Qu-Q-Que cosa…?-se atraganto con sus propias palabras.

-¿Te pondrías… como estabas hace unos minutos?-lo miro fijamente. El castaño no parecía haber entendido lo que quiso decir, pero cuando capto la idea su rostro se tiño completamente.

Con un leve balbuceo le pidió que se levantara un poco cosa que le mayor cumplió sentándose sobre sus talones; admirando la vista. El menor se quedó pensando un poco y se volteó con lentitud, dejando el sordo ruido de la tela escucharse. Cuando estuvo totalmente de espaldas a su amante su rostro estaba a dos grados de derretirse, el suéter ajeno se volvió a levantar hasta terminar en su cintura dejando su trasero expuesto a los ojos del moreno. Tuvo la tentación de sacarle una foto a tal espectáculo pero arrepintió, no soportaría más estar sin tocarlo.

Con calma se acercó al cuerpo del chico metiendo sus manos en la prenda y pasarlas por todo su pecho, sintiendo en sus palmas los erectos pezones del chico. Las bajo hasta sus muslos y acaricio las nalgas de este, el cuerpo que en estos momentos parecía muy femenino no dejaba de temblar.

-Ta-Tak-kano-san…

-¿Si?-susurro en su oído sacándole un suspiro. Este giro el rostro un poco su cabeza para besar los labios del moreno de forma suave, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-Rápido…-jadeo sobre su boca-… _Te necesito._

El autocontrol del hombre más alto se fue volando por tales palabras. Tomo las caderas del chico y ayudándose con una mano se insertó de una embestida en el trasero del novato. Este gimió casi gritando al sentirlo entrar, se mantuvo quieto unos segundos para que Onodera se acostumbrara. Y cuando este murmuro su nombre comenzó a embestirlo de manera profunda; Ritsu no dejaba de gemir y entre los sonidos incoherentes se escapaba el nombre de su amado.

-Ah, Ah, Ahhh...!-gemía.

-¿Te gusta Ritsu?

-Mmmgh...-solo asintió, incapaz de formular palabras.

Las embestidas aceleraron y se volvieron más fuertes tocando el punto dulce del muchacho, dejando ya sin voz al más joven, la voz apenas le salía como pequeños jadeos. En un movimiento inesperado tomo con ambas manos el torso del chico haciendo que se levantara y quedara su espalda sudada contra su pecho que estaba en igual condición.

-¡Ah!-exclamo al sentir a su amado mas profundo.

-Eres hermoso...

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mmmgh, Takano sa-!

Las embestidas eran irregulares; a veces lo hacía fuerte haciendo que el menor apretara los ojos y luego lo hacía lento y profundo, tocando aún más aquel punto dejando a su novio en una nube, con los ojos entre cerrados y la boca igual dejando salir cortos jadeos. Estaban cerca.

De la misma manera que antes, el castaño se vio acostado boca arriba sobre el colchón, el moreno había salido de su interior y sosteniendo ambas piernas con las manos se volvió a meter de una estocada, causando un grito de placer en el otro. Las embestidas siguieron, hasta que se volvieron lo más rudamente que Takano podía y llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo. Dejando el suéter de Takano con varias manchas blancas. Se dejó caer jadeante sobre el menor, sintiendo también su respiración irregular. Luego de unos minutos así, donde el ojiverde se dedicó a pasar las manos por el moreno cabello este salió de su interior haciéndolo jadear. Se acostó de lado atrayendo del menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, dejándolo atrapado.

-Te amo…-le susurro suspirando el seme.

-Te amo…-le contestó.

-Así que… ¿Me extrañabas tanto como para hacer eso?-preguntó creando un rojo más fuerte en la cara del joven.

-Cá-Cállate…-miro hacia abajo, arrepintiéndose; podía ver parte del desnudo cuerpo de Takano.

-De acuerdo…-inhalo profundo, sintiendo el aroma de Ritsu-… ¿Quieres que nos bañemos o nos dormimos?

-Vamos a dormir…-murmuro ya con voz de cansancio.

-Pero antes…-se levantó un poco y a su pareja para quitarle la prenda manchada, se encargó de limpiarlo un poco y se volvió a recostar, tirando la prenda en algún lugar y atrapando de nuevo al castaño. Que ahora podía sentir bien la cálida piel de Masamune-… Buenas noches, Ritsu.

-Mmmh…-murmuro ya adormilado. Beso su cabeza.

-Te amo…-le volvió a decir, ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de su novio.

-Ya duérmete...-le gruño, aunque después le beso la barbilla-... Yo también, buenas noches-se acomodo mejor y se quedo dormido sintiendo los brazos ajenos envolverlo.

El mayor se quedo un poco pensando y viendo a Onodera. para después sonreír y susurrarle.

- _Nunca te dejaría solo..._

Sin mas se durmió con la lenta respiración de la persona que mas amaba como arrullo.

* * *

 **O/O**

 **No hay mucho que decir *usa una bolsa de papel en la cabeza***

 **Sin comentarios, dejen los suyos */***

 **NOTA: Si quieren la parte romántica de cuando se le declara avisen!**

 **Besos en el cachete (de la cara mal pensados [-.-'])**

 **Cuidense, los amo! ^^7**


End file.
